Korosensor.com, Inc. (KI) proposes to develop a Self-Sealing Therapy Ostomy Pouch (S2TOP) to stop leakage that leads to skin breakdown and trauma for ostomy care patients. The S2TOP will detect leakage, inform the patient, and prevent leakage occurrence providing better patient comfort and well-being and eliminating the cycle of misery due to an ineffective seal and skin breakdown. The S2TOP will integrate a self-contained temperature-activated pump system into the wafer barrier to dispense a bio-friendly sealant directly into the stoma area to stop effluency leakage. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: S2TOP The key focus for the development of the Self-Sealing Therapy Ostomy Pouch (S2TOP) to detect leakage, inform the patient, and prevent leakage occurrence for ostomy patients by integrating a thermally- activated pump into a wafer barrier to dispense a bio-friendly sealant directly into the stoma area to self- seal and stop effluency leakage.